Sexier than Edward Cullen
by darrenchris6
Summary: Reed thinks that Edward Cullen is a sexy vampire. Shane thinks differently-and is going to prove it to Reed. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Dalton, or Twilight (not that that one bothers me), or anything else that you recognize.**

**I would just like to say thank you to MissMarauder93 for all of your help, and all of you readers need to go read her stories after you read this!**

"Shane!"

Shane suddenly found his boyfriend in his arms, but, hey, he wasn't complaining. He hugged Reed tightly, his feet dangling somewhere around Shane's knees. Reed pulled back and pressed his lips to Shane's in a chaste kiss, then wiggled until Shane set him down.

"Well, it's good to see you, too!" Shane laughed.

Reed grinned. "We don't share any classes, and we have different lunches, so I barely get to see you during the day! Do you not like my enthusiastic greetings?" Reed's grin vanished and he immediately looked worried.

"No, no, I do!" Shane said, pulling Reed against him. "In fact, I love them."

Reed sighed with relief. "Oh, good."

The couple started walking towards Shane's room, their laced hands swinging between them. Blaine and Kurt were already in the room, sitting next to each other on the brothers' couch, whispering and giggling.

"Hey, guys," Shane said, sitting on his bed and pulling Reed into his lap.

"Hi!" Kurt said. "We were just talking about having a movie night. You two in?"

Reed nodded eagerly. "What are we watching?"

"_Twilight_," Blaine answered. He made a face, which Reed and Shane imitated.

"What? It's a good book, so I want to watch the movie! I also brought _New Moon _and _Eclipse_." Kurt was practically bouncing on the couch, and Blaine couldn't help but smile at him.

Reed sighed. "Fine."

Shane pressed his lips to Reed's temple. "Don't worry, Reed. _We _don't have to pay attention to the movie."

Reed blushed, but a smile pulled up the corners of his lips. "I like the way you think, Anderson."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Shane wasn't paying attention to the movie, but Reed most certainly <em>was<em>. And so was Kurt.

They had started the movie with Blaine and Shane leaning against Blaine's headboard, their boyfriends in their laps. But as soon as one Edward Cullen appeared on screen, said boyfriends had launched themselves from the brothers' laps and knelt on the end of the bed.

"OHMYGOD HE IS GORGEOUS!"

"_GORGEOUS? _HE IS _SEXY_!"

Now, Reed and Kurt couldn't take their eyes off of the screen, pouting whenever the camera cut away from Edward Cullen. Blaine and Shane were sharing frequent "oh my god, why are we dating them?" looks. Both were relieved when the movie ended, but ended up groaning as soon as Kurt changed it to _New Moon_.

Shane had a never ending mental facepalm from the moment the movie started to the moment the credits rolled. Really, who went into _that _deep of a depression when their boyfriend left? Yes, Shane would be extremely upset if Reed ever dumped him. But the thing was, he had been upset when Micah left, but he had Reed now, so it was possible to move on. Bella needed to grow up.

Shane thought Bella was psychotic; she went through dangerous situations _just_ so she could see some hallucination of Edward? She even _jumped _off a _cliff?_ What was wrong with that girl?

Even more unbelievable was the fact that Kurt and Reed had started _crying_ when Edward left her. Reed had even curled up into a ball just like Bella. Trying to be a good boyfriend, Shane had gone to pull Reed into his arms, but had been pushed away. A little hurt, Shane had settled back against the headboard, earning a sympathetic look from Blaine, who didn't dare try to comfort Kurt after that.

Shane felt a little bit of anger when Reed and Kurt openly drooled towards the end of the movie when Edward took off his shirt. Blaine's eyes were narrowed at the screen, not returning to normal until Edward pulled on the cloak the Volturi handed to him.

_Eclipse_ was no better. Kurt and Reed couldn't stop squealing and "awwing", which meant Shane and Blaine couldn't stop banging their heads against the headboard.

"I. Am. In. Hell," Shane muttered. Blaine nodded his agreement.

Then came the scene where Edward and Bella were alone in Edward's house. They started making out on the huge bed in Edward's room, Bella's intention being sex.

"Such a lucky girl," Kurt breathed.

"_What?_" Blaine snapped.

"Shh!" Kurt said, waving his hand over his shoulder.

Blaine's jaw dropped, and Shane had to choke back a snort. Reed looked like he was thinking the exact same thing, but after being pushed away, Shane wasn't in the mood to do anything about that.

Kurt and Reed cheered when Bella punched Jacob, but Reed had something to add to that.

"Who would punch Jacob Black for kissing them? He's hot, too! Those _abs_."

Shane pulled up his shirt and looked down at his stomach. He had abs, too, dammit! Blaine burst out laughing at Shane's reaction, earning himself glares and angry shushes from Reed and Kurt.

Blaine and Shane sighed in relief when _Eclipse _ended. Reed and Kurt were both pouting as Kurt put the DVD back in its case and set it on top of Blaine's desk.

"Those movies were _amazing_," Reed gushed after Kurt had sat back down next to him.

"See! I told you!" Kurt said smugly.

"Are you kidding?"

"Those movies were awful!"

Reed and Kurt just stared at them before getting up and walking out of the room, Kurt bringing his movies with him, clutching them to his chest.

"Those two are unbelievable," Shane growled when the two divas had shut the door behind them.

"I really hope we never have to watch those movies again," Blaine said. "I don't think I can handle hearing Kurt talk about another guy that way again."

Shane nodded. "I know! Reed doesn't even talk about _me_ that way!"

The Andersons door suddenly opened again, and the brothers turned to see Reed standing in the doorway.

"Blaine, Kurt wants you," he said stiffly. "He doesn't like the comment you made about the movies."

Blaine rolled his eyes but went across the hall. Shane heard him greet Kurt before Reed shut Shane's door. They heard muffled shouts start from across the hall.

Reed skipped over to Shane and plopped himself down on his boyfriend's lap. Shane happily wrapped his arms around Reed's waist and pulled him against his chest.

"Did you really not like the movie?" Reed asked, looking up at Shane.

Shane grimaced. "I really didn't. But I hated it even more because you wouldn't stop talking about how hot Edward Cullen was."

Reed's jaw dropped. "Well he is! He's a _vampire_, Shane. That's incredibly sexy."

Shane fought the urge to roll his eyes. "He is _not_ a vampire, Reed. Vampires don't freaking sparkle, babe. Edward Cullen doesn't even drink human blood! Or have fangs!"

Reed pushed himself off of Shane's lap, eyes wide. "Shane Anderson! Edward Cullen is perfect!" He stood up off the bed. "I am going to go to bed, Shane. Maybe in the morning you will come to your senses."

"You seriously think _Edward Cullen_ is a sexy vampire?" Shane said, now starting to feel a little amused.

"Duh!"

Shane stood up and pulled Reed into his arms, holding him against his chest when Reed struggled. Shane leaned down to whisper in his boyfriend's ear.

"Then maybe I should show you how a _real_ vampire acts." He delighted in the fact that his breath on Reed's ear made the shorter boy shiver.

Reed pulled out of Shane's arms, playfully smacking his arm. "Good night, Shane," he said.

Shane smirked. "Good night, Reed."

Reed gave Shane a quick kiss before leaving the room, passing Blaine on his way out. Blaine plopped down on his bed and groaned into his pillow.

"Kurt actually _yelled_ at me for not liking _Twilight_. Can you believe that?" When Shane didn't answer, Blaine sat up and looked at his brother. "Shane?"

Shane had an evil-looking grin on his face. "Yes?"

"What are you planning?"

Shane feigned innocence. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one you have when you _think_ you have a good idea."

Shane grinned. "Well, you see…" He proceeded to explain his plan to his brother, who sighed and shook his head.

"That is _so_ not going to work, but whatever. Do what you got to do."

**I have to say this: I DO NOT AGREE WITH ANYTHING REED AND KURT SAID ABOUT EDWARD CULLEN. I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH THE ANDERSON BROTHERS!**

**Reviews are my favorite things in the whole world! So, review, review, review!**

**And don't forget to read MissMarauder93's stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so no one gets confused, this chapter is split between Julian's, Micah's, and Blaine's POVs.**

"Wha?" Julian rolled out of bed when he heard a pounding on his door. Before opening the door, he said, "If that is Logan or Derek on the other side of this door, you better run."

"So does that mean I'm not in trouble?" Shane Anderson said with a grin.

What the heck was _Shane Anderson _doing knocking on _his_ door at—Julian glanced at his alarm clock—_twelve thirty in the morning?_

"You do realize I was sleeping, right?" Julian groaned, pulling his hand down his face.

Shane rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "Yeah, uh…sorry about that."

"Just…what are you doing here?" Julian wanted to get this conversation over with as soon as he could so he could go back to bed.

"I was actually hoping to ask you for a favor."

Julian just stared at Shane for a minute. "We aren't even friends."

"I know," Shane said quickly. "I know, I know, I know, just hear me out, okay?" Julian crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a "go on" look. "Reed thinks Edward Cullen is sexy."

"If you want me to introduce him to Robert Pattinson—"

"NO! Nothing like that!" Shane interrupted. "Oh, God, no, the exact opposite."

"Then what do you want?"

Shane took a deep breath. "Would you be able to get ahold of fake vampire teeth? You know, the movie quality kind? Not the cheap dollar store kind."

Julian blinked a couple of times, trying to wrap his head around what the boy had just asked him. "I…Come again?"

Shane ran a hand through his curls impatiently. "Look, I want to show Reed what a _real_ vampire looks like. Then he'll never think that Edward Cullen is sexy ever again."

Julian rolled his eyes. "How is this in any way my problem?"

Shane poked Julian in the chest. "Alright, Larson," he said angrily. "You are the only one who can help me with this. You're a famous Hollywood actor who has access to that kind of stuff. _And_ you are one of three people who would have the kind of clothes I need; the other two being Reed and Kurt."

Julian leaned against the doorframe. "You're not going to give this up until I say yes, are you?"

Shane smirked. "I'm not going to _leave_ until you say yes."

Julian actually smiled. "Well, then I guess I have no choice but to agree to help you."

Shane sighed with relief. "Thank you, Julian."

"But I won't be able to get…your teeth…until the end of the week. Like, Saturday."

"Fine. I'll make it work."

"So does this mean I can go back to sleep now?" Julian asked, letting out a big yawn.

Shane chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry for waking you up."

"I'm not going to say it's okay, because it's really not. But I can see where you're coming from," Julian said. "I'd probably do the same if it was Logan."

Shane nodded. "Well…good night, then."

Julian just closed the door in the younger boy's face. He turned and practically jumped back into his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

…

"Wait, you want me to do what?" Micah was sure he had heard Shane wrong. After all, one didn't tend to think to clearly at _one in the freaking morning._

"I want you to come up to Dalton on Saturday and wait for further instructions."

Micah held his cell phone to his ear, glaring at a picture of Shane on his desk. "And you couldn't have waited until tom—er, _later_—to tell me that?"

He heard Shane sigh. "I can't risk Reed overhearing what I have planned."

"What _do_ you have planned, may I ask?"

"Not sure yet."

Micah facepalmed. "You are unbelievable, Shane Anderson."

"I promise, I'll explain everything on Saturday."

"You are assuming that I am coming."

"Aren't you?"

"That's beside the point, Shane."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Micah! You really are a life saver!"

Micah had to laugh. "I am going to hang up now, Shane, and go back to sleep. Good night!"

"Good night, Micah," Shane said cheerfully. Too cheerfully for someone awake at one in the morning.

Micah ended the call and placed his cellphone back on his bedside table. He buried his head under the pillow and drifted back off to sleep.

…

"Everything all set?" Blaine asked, thinking for the thousandth time that night—or was it morning?—that his younger brother was crazy (and just a bit rude) for bothering Julian and Micah at such ungodly hours.

Shane fell back onto his bed with a sleepy smile on his face. "Yep. Except for one thing."

"What?"

The taller Anderson brother sat up. "You need to keep Reed busy for me all week."

"What? Why?"

"Because if I see Reed I am going to end up telling the truth because I can't keep things from him."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You are going to end up owing me big time because you _know_ that I am going to have to endure Reed's incessant whining as to your whereabouts and why you aren't around."

"Hey, I'm still new here. Just tell him I'm working on the huge paper Murdoch assigns to every new kid," Shane said, lying back down, not even bothering to change into pajamas. He just shoved off his blazer, pulled off his tie, and kicked off his shoes.

Blaine was too tired to argue. "Whatever. Like I said earlier, do what you have to. Good night, Shane."

All he got as an answer was soft snoring.

**Review! Most of the rest of the chapters will be mainly in Blaine's POV, but end in Shane's POV.** **Oh! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday**

"BLAINE NATHANIEL ANDERSON!"

Blaine sat up so fast he got whiplash. He hurried out of bed and threw his bedroom door open to reveal an angry Kurt.

"What?" Blaine asked, a big yawn following the question.

"Get your ass out of bed!"

Blaine was confused. "I am out of bed."

Kurt smirked. "Then get dressed and make yourself look presentable. We have class in ten minutes, sweetie."

Blaine's jaw dropped in horror. "I won't have time to gel down my hair!"

"What a shame," Kurt teased. "Come on, Blaine, nine minutes!"

Blaine grabbed clean clothes from his closet and dashed into his bathroom. He quickly changed and brushed his teeth, looking longingly at his bottle of hair gel as he left it untouched. Blaine slung his bag over his shoulder, took Kurt's hand in his, and ran out of his room.

They reached Murdoch's room with a minute to spare. Kurt sat next to a very sad-looking Reed, Blaine taking the seat on the other side of Kurt.

"Reed, what's wrong?" Kurt asked softly.

Reed was staring down at his hands with his lower lip slightly stuck out. "Shane didn't show up for breakfast."

Blaine dropped his head onto his desk. It was starting already.

"Oh, Reed, I'm sure he had a good reason. Blaine only woke up ten minutes ago; maybe Shane woke up too late, too," Kurt said, patting Reed on the shoulder.

Reed shrugged one shoulder just as Murdoch walked into the room. The class immediately quieted down, and Blaine was secretly grateful he wouldn't have to hear Reed pine after Shane. It was too early in the morning…and he didn't have his gel.

Blaine kept his head on his desk but tilted it so his chin was propped on his hands. He fought to keep his eyes open as Murdoch began the day's lesson; Blaine was going to kill Shane for keeping him up so late.

As if it was hard enough to stay awake, Blaine suddenly felt Kurt's hand tangled in his curls. He hummed as Kurt played with his hair, moaning when his boyfriend accidentally tugged on some curls.

"Kurt," he whispered. "You really need to stop right now. I'm either going to fall asleep or start kissing you."

Kurt giggled, not removing his hand from Blaine's hair. "I really love when you don't gel down your hair," he whispered back.

At that point, Murdoch turned from writing notes on the board. Kurt tried to retract his hand right away, but wasn't fast enough.

"Mr. Hummel? Mr. Anderson? Do we have a problem?" he asked stiffly.

Both Kurt and Blaine were shades of red. "No," Kurt said.

Murdoch gave them a look before continuing his lecture. Blaine was relieved (but slightly disappointed) when Kurt's hand didn't return to his hair. To keep himself occupied, Blaine tuned into what Murdoch was saying.

"…so all of you are going to write an essay on someone _you_ admire. It needs to be at least three pages in length, and it is due on Friday."

Blaine's eyebrows rose. This was an easy assignment; so why was it coming from Murdoch? Deciding not to question it, Blaine searched his mind for someone to write his paper on.

His father was out of the question. He thought about writing about his mother since _she_ accepted him, but she never did anything about his father's homophobia. She never intervened when his father tried turning him straight or yelled at him for dating Kurt.

Blaine smiled, just like he always did when he thought Kurt's name. Kurt would be perfect to write about. He loved Kurt, and he looked up to him. He admired Kurt for his openness and "I'm proud of who I am so go shove it" attitude. He decided; Kurt would be the one Blaine was going to write his essay about.

"Blaine?"

Blaine started, looking up to see Kurt and Reed standing by his desk. "Yeah?"

"It's time to go, honey," Kurt said. "Time to wake up."

Blaine smiled. "Sorry," he said as he stood up and laced his fingers through Kurt's. "I was thinking about who to write about."

"Did you decide?" Reed asked, falling in step beside Kurt.

Blaine nodded. "I'm going to write about Kurt."

Reed grinned as Kurt blushed. "That's so sweet!"

Blaine rubbed circles on the back of Kurt's hand and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "Who are you two going to write about?"

The three had reached Blaine's room. They had a short break before their next class, so Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch while Reed crawled up onto Shane's bed, pouting.

"Where's Shane?" he said.

"Probably in the library working on that big paper Murdoch assigns to every new kid," Blaine said, pulling Kurt against his chest. "Who are you two writing about?" he repeated.

"Edward Cullen," Reed answered with a dreamy sigh.

"_What?_" Blaine said at the same time Kurt said, "Ohmygod, so am I!"

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend. "_What?_"

Kurt got up from the couch, dodging Blaine's attempts to pull him back down, and joined Reed on the bed.

"Edward Cullen is definitely someone to admire," Kurt said.

Reed giggled. "For more than one reason."

Kurt joined Reed's giggle fit. "You make a very good point. Edward Cullen is _sooo_ sexy."

"Um, hello?" Blaine said from the couch, waving over at Reed and Kurt. "Boyfriend _right_ here."

Reed and Kurt ignored him, instead opting to talk more about why Edward Cullen was someone to admire. After enduring fifteen minutes of the painful torture, Blaine went into the bathroom and decided to gel down his hair. They still had half an hour until their next class, and Blaine knew it would make Kurt upset. Kurt loved when Blaine let his curls free, but Blaine wanted to punish his boyfriend for making him listen to how _amazing_ Edward Cullen was.

When Blaine walked back into his room, Kurt and Reed had moved from Edward's hair to Edward's vampirism.

"He makes _such_ a hot vampire," Reed gushed.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "His strength, his body…I wouldn't mind him holding _me_ in his arms."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, 'cause Edward's really a vampire."

Both Reed and Kurt shot angry looks at Blaine. "Not you, too," Reed said. "Shane said the same thing last night; that Edward's not a vampire."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Edward is too a vampire! He sucks blood, can't go out in the sun!"

"He sucks _animal_ blood and _sparkles_ in the sun," Blaine said slowly, as if talking to a young child.

Reed sniffed. "You and your brother are exactly alike."

"I resent that," Blaine said. _I don't make plans to become a vampire._

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever Blaine." He looked down at his watch. "Come on, we should probably get to class."

Blaine followed Kurt and Reed out of the room. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers as the two boys continued their gushing of Edward Cullen. Blaine thought it proved that he was a very good boyfriend since he hadn't shouted at Kurt to "shut the hell up"—yet.

…

Shane looked up when his door was slammed open. Blaine stood in the doorway, pulling his hair by the roots. His brother kicked the door shut before falling against the door.

"Rough day?" Shane grinned at the older boy.

Blaine glared at him. "We have to write a paper about a person we admire in Murdoch's class…Kurt and Reed are _both_ writing about Edward Cullen! I had to go through the rest of the day listening to the two of them talk about how dreamy he is!"

"Reed's…writing about Edward Cullen?" Shane said.

"Yeah, so is Kurt."

Shane groaned. "This is getting ridiculous."

"I'm going to bed," Blaine mumbled. "Good night, Shane."

"'Night," Shane said. He turned back to his homework, but all he could think about now was Reed's obsession with Edward Cullen. Shane really couldn't wait for Saturday; maybe then Reed would go back to normal.

**Sooooo, review! I would really like to know whether or not you guys like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday**

For once, Blaine was very happy that he didn't share any classes with Kurt on Tuesdays. His day passed without a mention of Edward Cullen…until classes were over.

Blaine was in his room working on Murdoch's essay when he heard Kurt's and Reed's voices in the hallway.

"I feel deprived," Reed said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I have gone two whole days without seeing Edward Cullen's sexy body."

Blaine heard his boyfriend burst out laughing. "So go look at your boyfriend's sexy body."

"Not a bad idea."

Blaine's eyes shifted to Shane's empty bed. Shane was back in the library and working on Murdoch's paper. Reed was not going to be happy. Sure enough, as soon as Reed and Kurt walked into the Anderson brothers' bedroom, Reed's face fell upon discovering that Shane was not in the room.

Kurt sat down in Blaine's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Blaine curled his arms around the taller boy's waist and nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck.

"Where. Is. Shane?" Reed demanded, still standing in the doorway.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt, who whined at the loss of contact. "He's in the library again working on his paper."

Reed stamped his foot. "I am not going to go another day without seeing my boyfriend Blaine Anderson!"

"I told you, Reed. Shane is trying to get the paper for Murdoch done. Don't you _want_ him to do good on it? It's kind of an important paper," Blaine said.

Reed crossed his arms. "Of course I do, but I just really want to see him."

"I'm surprised you've been even thinking about Shane lately," Blaine muttered. "All you and Kurt have been talking about for the past few days is Edward Cullen."

"Only because he's so _dreamy_," Kurt said, giggling into Blaine's hair.

"Well, I want to go see Shane," Reed said and turned from the room.

"Reed, no!" Blaine shouted, pushing Kurt off his lap and chasing Reed out of the room.

Reed squeaked and started running. He tripped twice but immediately stood up each time to continue running.

"Let Shane work, Reed!" Blaine called after the shorter boy. He heard Kurt join the chase.

Reed didn't answer, just tried to run faster, causing him to trip again. He jumped to his feet and raced towards the library.

_Shane's gonna kill me if Reed makes it,_ Blaine thought. _He told me to keep Reed away from him all week; but how the hell did he expect me to be able to do that!_

"Just let him hang out with Shane," Kurt gasped at his side.

Blaine pretended not to have heard his boyfriend. He groaned when the two rounded the corner and he saw Reed going into the library. Blaine and Kurt had to stop running after following after Reed. Blaine could see Reed hurrying to the study room, where he knew Shane loved to work.

Blaine quickly took out his phone and sent his brother a text. _Reed's in the library; he's almost at the study room—B._

_**What?**__ I told you to keep him busy!—S_

_Sorry!—B_

Reed finally reached the study room, and Blaine groaned when he thrust the door open. He was surprised when Reed just stood in the doorway, but he saw why when he stepped up behind Reed.

Shane wasn't in the room, but Blaine knew he had been here; he had just texted the younger boy. Blaine's gaze flickered to the closet, and he got a sneaking suspicion that Shane _was_ in the room, only hidden.

"What?" Reed said. "Where's Shane?"

"Maybe he's studying somewhere else?" Kurt offered.

Reed turned to face Blaine, giving him puppy eyes. "You told me he was in the library. He always studies here!"

Blaine shrugged. "I guess he changed his mind."

Reed looked close to tears as the trio made their way out of the library. When they were back in the Blaine's room, the tears spilled over.

"I just want to see him. I miss him," Reed said.

Blaine's heart almost broke. Yup, he was definitely going to kill Shane now.

"I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow, if not later," Kurt said, putting his arm around Reed.

Blaine wanted to make Reed's tears go away. An idea suddenly popped into his head; an idea that _he_ didn't like, but knew it would make both Kurt and Reed _very_ happy.

"Why don't go out?" he said.

Kurt and Reed looked up. "And where would we go?" Kurt said.

Blaine braced himself. "To see _Breaking Dawn Part 1_."

Blaine covered his ears as the other two boys squealed loudly and began bouncing up and down. Kurt had a big grin on his face and Reed had that dreamy look on his face that usually meant he was thinking about Shane. Blaine kind of felt bad for Shane after seeing Reed's face, but then he remembered the torture his brother was putting him through all week and decided not to feel so bad.

"Oh, Blaine, can we go now?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"If you hurry up and get changed," Blaine answered. Kurt and Reed shot out of the room so quickly Blaine was surprised Reed didn't trip. "Well. _That_ cheered Reed up."

Blaine changed into his purple pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. It was mid-November and getting cold out. He pulled on his coat, grabbed his wallet and keys, and left the room to wait for Reed and Kurt in the hallway.

As soon as he saw them, Blaine knew that Shane did not owe him big time—he would owe him for the rest of their lives.

Kurt was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a gray coat with dark skinny jeans. That wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that his hair was styled like Edward Cullen's and he had gold contacts. Reed's outfit wasn't much better. The only difference was that his hair was curly—and Blaine knew from experience that very little could be done with curly hair.

"What…what are you _wearing_?" Blaine exclaimed.

Reed rolled his now gold-colored eyes. "We're dressed as Edward Cullen—duh."

Blaine facepalmed. "Oh my God, the two of you are absolutely crazy. Don't you think you're taking this obsession a little too far?"

"Come on, Blaine, I want to get to the movie," Kurt said, ignoring Blaine's question. He took Blaine's hand and pulled him down the hallway, Reed scurrying after them.

Outside, Blaine opened the passenger door of his Prius for Kurt, then the backseat door for Reed. After starting the car, Blaine turned off the radio and started for the movie theater.

"I wish Shane could have come with us," Reed said quietly from the backseat.

Kurt turned around. "Don't worry, Reed, Shane's paper is due the same day as ours, so you'll get him back soon enough. And besides, tomorrow is a professional development day so we have no classes."

Reed looked slightly happier. "Maybe he'll want to spend the whole day together just me and him!"

Blaine had to quickly remedy the situation. Shane most likely had a plan so he _wouldn't _have to spend the day with Reed. (Which, by the way, Blaine thought was completely heartless of his brother, even if Shane's only reason was not wanting to give away the surprise.)

"Actually, Shane's going to be busy tomorrow," he said, cringing in advance for Reed's reaction.

"What!" Reed said. "He can't take a break from his work to spend time with his boyfriend, who he hasn't seen in _two days_?"

Blaine had to admit, Reed made a good point. "I'll talk to him about it," he said.

Reed sat back against the seat. "Thanks, Blaine."

Blaine tried to drive as fast as he could to the movie theater without going over the speed limit, as Kurt chose that moment to again start a conversation about Edward Cullen's amazing fashion sense.

"Yet another reason he is _perfect_ in every way," Kurt sighed.

Blaine gripped the steering wheel. "Thanks, Kurt," he muttered.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, blushing. "Oh, sweetie, you know I think you're perfect," he cooed, leaning over to plant a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "You know _very_ well," he added in a whisper against Blaine's ear.

Blaine shivered, not being able to stop the smile that stretched over his lips. He pulled into the movie theater's parking lot, finding a space close to the building. Blaine groaned when he saw that Kurt and Reed were not the only ones dressed up as the characters. Some had even gone so far as to put glitter all over their exposed skin.

"Unbelievable," he muttered.

When the trio reached the ticket window, Reed pulled out his wallet, but Blaine told him to put it away.

"The both of you are my dates," Blaine said with a grin. Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist in silent thanks while Reed just smiled.

Popcorn and soda were bought, and then Blaine, Kurt, and Reed make their way into the room where their movie would be playing. Kurt and Reed were obviously excited, while Blaine was trying his hardest not to just turn around and wait for the other two outside.

Just as Blaine knew they would, Kurt and Reed squealed along with the girls when the movie started. Throughout the entire wedding scene, the two boys had their eyes glued to the screen, shushing Blaine whenever he started to make a comment. Blaine's eyes widened when the honeymoon scene started, but Kurt and Reed were still crying from when Edward and Bella had said "I do."

Blaine went to put his arm around Kurt at some point during the movie, but Kurt shrugged it off. He and Reed were holding onto each other's hands and were grinning up at the screen as Bella discovered she was pregnant (_How the hell does a dead guy get a girl pregnant? _Blaine thought) and decided to keep the baby.

When the movie was over, Blaine sighed with relief, but Kurt and Reed huffed with anger.

"Now we have to wait and see what happens!" Kurt said, crossing his arms like a child.

"Kurt, you read the book!" Blaine said.

"Well, I didn't!" Reed said from the backseat.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Then borrow the book from Kurt!"

"You just don't understand, Blaine," Reed said. "You're not a true Twilight fan."

Blaine wasn't sure if he was supposed to be offended by that or not, so he decided to just not comment. Instead he turned all of his attention to the road, tuning out the movie commentary coming from Kurt and Reed.

"Shane had better be in his room," Reed growled when they started down the hallway towards their bedrooms.

Blaine looked sideways at Reed. He had texted Shane when they were five minutes away, so he wasn't sure if Shane would be in the room or not.

...

Shane was sitting on his bed when he got the text from Blaine.

_We'll be back in five minutes, and you know Reed is going to want to see you. You __**have**__ to at least say good night to him. He really misses you. He started crying today, Shane Anderson!—B_

Shane had immediately felt awful for what he was putting his boyfriend through. He realized it was cruel of him to not let Reed see him all week, and to be honest he missed Reed just as much—if not more.

So Shane sat on his bed to wait for his boyfriend to come to his room. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Reed's angelic voice coming from down the hallway. He had _really_ missed his boyfriend.

Reed burst into the room, shrieking when he saw Shane sitting on the bed. Shane laughed as Reed dashed over to him and jumped on him, pushing Shane onto his back. Reed's lips pressed against his, and Shane eagerly kissed back, hearing Blaine and Kurt leave the room, shutting the door behind them.

Shane whined when Reed pulled away, but smiled when the shorter boy stayed lying on top of him. Shane wrapped his arms tighter around Reed's waist and stared into his gold ey—wait, _gold_?

"Reed…why are you wearing gold contacts?" Shane asked slowly.

Reed grinned. "Blaine took us to go see _Breaking Dawn Part 1._ Obviously Kurt and I had to dress up as Edward Cullen."

Shane groaned. "You're still on this?"

"Shane," Reed said seriously, "Edward Cullen is a sexy vampire. There is nothing wrong with loving him."

"Uh, yes there is," Shane argued. He gently pushed Reed off of him so he could sit up. Reed looked slightly hurt when Shane didn't pull him into his lap, so Shane laced his fingers through Reed's.

"And what is that problem?" Reed asked.

"You're supposed to love _me_," Shane teased.

Reed didn't catch the teasing tone in Shane's voice. "Oh, but I _do_ love you, Shane!" he said.

Shane chuckled. "So I guess I have to share you with him?" he said, pulling Reed into a hug.

Reed playfully smacked him. "Be quiet, you." He looked up at Shane. "You're spending the whole day with me tomorrow, you know."

Shane froze. Could he chance that? He _really _didn't want to give away the surprise, but he knew he couldn't lie to Reed. The only way he had been able to get rid of his guilty conscience over the past two days was by _actually_ slaving over his paper for Murdoch. He had better get a good grade…

"Do you not want to?" Reed asked, misinterpreting Shane's reaction. He sounded close to tears.

"Oh, baby, you know I would love that!" Shane said, cupping Reed's face in his hands. "It's just…my paper, you know?"

Reed gave Shane a look. "You really can't take a break for me?"

Shane sighed. "Okay, okay. But then you'd better let me be so I can work on my paper some more right now."

Reed clapped. "Yay!" He gave Shane a quick kiss before hopping off the bed and walking over to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Little Bat."

Shane chuckled. "Good night, Dormouse."

"Good night!"

…

A few minutes later, Blaine walked into his bedroom. Shane looked up at him.

"I hear you'll be spending the day with Reed tomorrow," Blaine said with a grin.

Shane nodded. "I am."

"All I have to say is good luck," Blaine said, laughing at the wide-eyed look on Shane's face. "You'll be pulling out your hair by the end of the night."

With that, Blaine walked into the bathroom, leaving Shane to worry about the next day.

**Review! Review! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I know I said most of these chapters would be in Blaine's POV, but this one is going to be in Shane's POV.**

**Wednesday**

An angel was calling his name.

"_Shane! Shane, wake up!"_

Shane would do anything for his angel.

…

Stretching and opening his mouth in a huge yawn, Shane opened his eyes. Reed's face was distractingly close, his nose wrinkled.

"Your breath smells," Reed said, smirking.

"It's called morning breath, babe," Shane said, leaning up on his elbows. "Everyone gets it."

Reed straightened up, crossing his arms and jutting one hip out. "Not Edward Cullen. His breath _always_ smells good."

Shane rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his pillow. "It's too early to start this, Reed."

"You're just jealous," Reed teased, giggling.

Shane cocked an eyebrow. "Of what? A walking, talking rock who likes to stalk and control his girlfriend?"

"Edward is not a rock, he's a _vampire_!" Reed said. "And he doesn't do any of that!"

Shane got out of bed and gathered everything he would need for his shower. "I'm ending this conversation now. But I am going to say this again: Edward is not a vampire."

Reed pursed his lips, but Shane escaped to the bathroom before his boyfriend could comment. He took a fast shower, dressed in jeans and a Dalton sweatshirt, and brushed his teeth. Leaving the bathroom, Shane joined Reed on the couch. He wrapped an arm around the older boy's shoulders and pulled him close.

"I brushed my teeth," Shane whispered in Reed's ear. "Can I have a kiss now?"

Reed giggled before turning to Shane and pressing his lips against Shane's own, running his tongue over Shane's bottom lip. Shane moaned as he granted Reed entrance.

"I guess that's one way to wake up."

Reed and Shane sprung apart. Reed turned a shade of red close to the color of his hair as Shane smirked at his brother.

"Good morning, Blaine."

"You have a very loud moan," Blaine complained. "I wasn't done sleeping."

Shane rolled his eyes, undaunted. "Come on, Reed," he said, taking Reed's hand and pulling him to his feet. "Let's go get breakfast."

…

After breakfast, Reed linked his arm through Shane's and tried to lead him outside.

"Reed," Shane whined. "It's cold outside."

"Fine," Reed grumbled. He changed direction; Shane recognized the way to the Windsor Common Area.

Reed sat down on one of the couches, patting the spot next to him. Shane happily joined him, wrapping his arm around Reed's shoulders.

Reed snuggled into Shane's side. "I've really missed you, Shane," he said, blushing. "You've been so mean, staying away for two days!"

Shane chuckled. "That paper? Remember?"

Reed scowled. "Edward Cullen would have had his done already."

"I don't even know how to respond to that," Shane said, twining his hand through Reed's hair and massaging his scalp.

Reed hummed in contentment. "Edward Cullen is awesome and you know it," he said.

"Let me tell you this one more time, Reed. Edward Cullen is _not_ awesome; he is a pedophile, and Bella is a necrophile."

"You take that back Shane Anderson!" Reed said, pulling out of Shane's arms.

"Reed!" Shane said. "Are we really going to do this? You wanted to spend the day _with me_. So far, all we have done is argue over Edward Cullen."

"Only because you won't admit that Edward Cullen is the sexiest vampire ever," Reed said, returning to Shane's arms.

"Please, Reed, you know my opinion on that."

"What? That Edward isn't a real vampire?" Reed teased.

"Exactly," Shane said, kissing Reed's temple.

"You are sadly mistaken, Little Bat," Reed said.

"Oh?" Shane cocked an eyebrow. "How so?" He immediately regretted asking.

"He can't go out in the sun, he drinks blood, he's super strong, he's super fast, and he's so good-looking it's not even funny!"

"So he's a vampire because he's hot?" Shane asked.

"Exactly! Everything about him is _perfect_. Like his eyes," Reed sighed dreamily. "They're such a beautiful gold, and they're incredibly sexy when they're black. His body is flawless, and…"

Shane listened as Reed droned on and on and on and on…and on about Edward Cullen and his perfection. Shane had never thought it could be possible to talk for hours about _one_ topic, but Reed proved him wrong. There were some comments about Jacob Black's abs thrown in has well, causing Shane to once again put his hand over his own abs self-consciously.

When Reed stopped talking, Shane glared at him. "Reed."

"What?" Reed asked, smiling so adorably Shane almost forgot why he was upset.

"I thought you wanted to spend the day just being together since I haven't been around for the past two days."

"Yeah…" Reed said, not catching on.

"You spent the entire time talking about Edward Cullen," Shane said. "Now I have to go back to my room and continue working on my paper."

"Oh, no, Shane, don't!" Reed cried. "I'm sorry! One more hour; I promise, I won't say another thing about him!"

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, baby, I need to get as much done tonight so I don't have a lot to do tomorrow," Shane tilted his head down to press his lips to Reed's in a soft kiss.

Reed flung his arms around Shane's neck and pulled him down on top of him. Shane moaned into Reed's mouth, and Reed used that to slip his tongue between Shane's lips.

"Reed," Shane said sternly, pulling away from his boyfriend. But Reed only used that to kiss down Shane's jaw, stopping at that one spot on the younger boy's neck that Reed knew drove Shane crazy. He bit and sucked, knowing it would leave a mark.

"Reed." This time his name came out as a breathy moan, and Shane had to shove against Reed's chest.

Reed attempted to pull Shane back down, but Shane was too quick. His years of dancing paid off; he twirled away from Reed's arms before the older boy could grab him.

Reed pouted. "Shane," he whined.

Shane smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Reed. Maybe." He held out his hand.

Sighing, Reed stood up, walked over to Shane, and took his hand. He laid his head on Shane's shoulder as they walked back to their bedrooms.

"I _will_ see you tomorrow, won't I, Shane?" Reed asked when they stopped outside their doors.

Shane stroked the back of his hand down Reed's cheek. "I'll try, love."

Reed nearly swooned. "That's what Edward calls Bella," he said, giggling.

Shane rolled his eyes. "That's why I said it."

Reed launched himself into Shane's arms. "I love you, Little Bat."

Shane laughed. "I love you too, Dormouse."

After going into their separate rooms, Shane fell onto his bed, landing face first into his pillow. He groaned loudly.

"Bad day?" Blaine asked slyly.

Shane turned his head to glare at his brother. "Shut up."

Blaine laughed. "I told you it was bad."

"Reed talked about Edward Cullen the entire time; he even asked me why I didn't watch him sleep!"

"HA! Not even Kurt is _that_ obsessed!" Blaine grinned.

Before Shane could respond, Blaine's phone buzzed. Shane watched as Blaine opened the text, the gel-obsessed boy's jaw dropping as his eyes scanned the words.

"What does it say?" Shane asked. "Who's it from?"

"It's from Kurt! He wants to know why _I_ don't watch _him_ sleep!"

Now Shane was the one laughing, clutching his sides and rolling around on his bed.

But it really wasn't funny.

"Your plan had better work, Shane, because I don't know for how much longer I can deal with this."

Shane nodded his agreement. He got up from his bed to sit at his desk, pulling out his almost finished essay.

Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

**I think you should tell me what you think of the story so far **

**And thanks for reading this far!**

**Saturday is almost here, and then Shane's plan is put into action!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, we are back in Blaine's POV!**

**Thursday**

When Blaine's last class ended he made his way to Kurt's and Reed's room. He knocked on their door and entered upon hearing Kurt's "Come in."

Reed was on his bed lying on his stomach, reading _Twilight._ Kurt was just walking out of the bathroom, making a beeline for Blaine as soon as he saw him.

"Hey!" he said, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, babe," Blaine said. He gestured to Reed. "I take it he won't be joining today's activities?"

Kurt giggled. "No. He told me not to bother him for the rest of the night."

Blaine grinned. "So what do you want to do?"

"Will you sing to me?" Kurt asked sweetly. "It's been awhile since you've sung to me."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him from the room. "Of course I will, baby."

When the pair reached the Common Area Blaine immediately went to the piano, Kurt sitting on the bench next to him.

"What do you want me to play?" Blaine asked, smiling at his boyfriend.

"You pick," Kurt said, pecking Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled. He had the perfect song. His fingers expertly played the keys as the song began.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

"I don't recognize that song," Kurt said when Blaine finished the song.

Blaine smiled and took the younger boy's hand. "I wrote that song for you."

Kurt beamed. "Aww! Edward writes songs for Bella!"

Blaine dropped his head down onto the piano, hitting the keys so a loud noise echoed in the room. Un-freaking-believable.

"Really, Kurt?" he said, not picking his head up. "_That's _what you say after I tell you I wrote a song for you?"

Blaine felt Kurt lay a hand on his shoulder. "I loved it, Blaine," he said softly.

Blaine picked his head up and looked at Kurt. "Really?"

"Really." Kurt leaned over to press his lips to Blaine's in a slow, deep kiss. When he pulled back Blaine saw he was smiling. "You're like my own Edward Cullen."

Blaine's head once again dropped onto the piano.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, worry obvious in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"I will be if you stop comparing me to Edward Cullen," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt giggled. "Sorry, sweetie."

Blaine stood up, holding his hand out to Kurt. "Want to cuddle on the couch?"

Kurt leapt to his feet and pulled Blaine over to the couch, pushing the curly-haired boy down and crawling into his lap. Blaine chuckled as Kurt burrowed into his chest.

"I really did love the song," Kurt whispered, lacing his fingers through Blaine's.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Well, good. I was hoping you would."

The two were silent for a few minutes, Blaine stroking Kurt's back with his free hand and Kurt tracing patterns with his finger on Blaine's stomach.

"Will you sing me that song tonight until I fall asleep?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine. The light blush on his cheeks was adorable.

Blaine smiled softly and gave his boyfriend another sweet kiss. "Of course I will."

"Just like Edward does for Bella," Kurt murmured, nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck.

Blaine groaned. "Kuuuuurt."

Kurt started kissing Blaine's neck, effectively distracting Blaine. "Yes?" he breathed.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt away. "You remember how you said you would stop comparing me to Edward Cullen?"

Kurt frowned. "It's hard not to. You two are so alike in so many ways."

Blaine did _not_ take that as a compliment. "Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome," Kurt said cheerfully.

"I was being sarcastic, babe."

"Well, I wasn't."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Love you, too, sweetie."

They cuddled for a little while longer before it was time to go back to Kurt's room. Arms around each other's waists, Kurt and Blaine walked back to Kurt's room. Blaine waited while Kurt changed into his pajamas in the bathroom. Reed was already sleeping.

Kurt crawled into his bed, pulling Blaine with him. He snuggled back into Blaine's chest, waiting for Blaine to start singing.

Blaine sung as softly as he could so as not to wake Reed and lull Kurt off to sleep. He had to run through the song three times before Kurt finally fell asleep. Smiling, Blaine kissed the taller boy's forehead and slipped out of the bed.

…

When Shane finally got back to his room, Blaine was already asleep. Yawning, Shane changed into a pair of sweatpants and collapsed onto his bed. He had finally finished his essay, which meant he needed a new excuse not to see Reed tomorrow.

But he would worry about that in the morning…

**I'm sure you all know this, but the song was "Not Alone" by Darren Criss.**

**I love reviews, so give me lots of them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday**

When Blaine walked into his room he was surprised to see Shane stuffing pillows under his comforter. Blaine plopped down onto his own bed, grinning at his younger brother.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Without turning around, Shane said, "I'm making it look like I'm sleeping in my bed."

Blaine's grin faded. "Why…?" He drew the word out slowly.

"Because I turned in Murdoch's paper today and Reed _knows_ that. And I'm not going to listen to his incessant talk about Edward Cullen again."

"Shane, you listened to it for one day. I've had to hear about _all. Week,_" Blaine said through clenched teeth.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Julian asked me to come over so he can make sure his clothes fit me."

"What _are_ you wearing?"

The taller boy smiled slyly. "You'll see tomorrow." He finished setting up his bed and stepped back. "Perfect."

Blaine had to admit—it _did_ look like Shane could be sleeping under the blanket with his head under the pillow.

"Good job, Shane."

Shane beamed. "Thanks! I'm going to leave before Reed comes looking for me. You'll cover for me, right?"

Blaine scowled. "Yeah, yeah."

Shane thanked him again before grabbing his jacket and running from the room. Sighing, Blaine leaned towards his nightstand and picked up his copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. Sitting against his headboard, Blaine began to read where he had left off.

Just as Cho Chang stormed out of the tea shop, Kurt and Reed burst into Blaine's room.

"Shh!" Blaine hissed before either boy could make a sound. "Shane's sleeping."

Kurt snapped his mouth shut, but Reed looked towards Shane's bed, an adoring look on his face.

"Aww," he cooed. "He's been working so hard all week."

Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah," was all he said. He got up off the bed and gently pushed Kurt and Reed out of his room. "Let's go in your room," he added, closing his door behind him.

"What were you reading?" Kurt asked, sitting on his bed. Blaine joined his as Reed sat on the couch.

"_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_."

Kurt scoffed. "_Twilight_ is so much better than _Harry Potter_."

Blaine's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What…what did you just say?" he finally managed to choke out.

"He said '_Twilight_ is better than _Harry Potter'_," Reed said, getting up off the couch and moving to Kurt's bed. "And he's right."

"You both are _so_ wrong on _so many _levels," Blaine said, not knowing who to glare at first.

"No we are not," Kurt said. "_Twilight_ is a better story."

"Excuse me? _Twilight_ is about a girl who is in love with a creepy stalker and ends up pushing all her friends and family away so she can satisfy her obsession. _Harry Potter_ actually has a plot and a story and normal, sane characters and awesome bad guys and _cool_ werewolves!" Blaine was breathing heavily after he finished his ranting.

Reed raised an eyebrow. "_Twilight_ has a sexy vampire played by Robert Pattinson."

"Robert Pattinson was _Cedric Diggory_ first," Blaine said, smirking. "You know, from _Harry Potter_?"

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said sweetly, putting a hand against Blaine's cheek. "_Twilight _is about love at first sight. Sound familiar?" Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek.

Blaine couldn't help the soft smile from forming on his lips. It had been love at first sight for him and Kurt, yes, but not for Edward and Bella.

"It was love at first sight for Bella, but more like _dinner_ at first sight for Edward," Blaine countered, and Kurt's hand dropped from his cheek.

Reed rolled his eyes. "They ended up married didn't they?"

"Yeah, after all that drama with Edward leaving, Jacob coming into Bella's life, and Victoria trying to kill Bella," Blaine said, smirking. "The only drama Harry and Ginny went through was them actually dating other people before ending up together."

"Blaine, can't you just accept the fact that _Twilight _is better than _Harry Potter_?" Kurt sighed.

"No!" Blaine almost shouted. "Because that is absolutely ridiculous!"

"You're just mad because Robert Pattinson is hotter than Tom Felton," Reed muttered.

Blaine was speechless for quite some time. Reed had _not_ just gone there. Even Kurt looked shocked at what the accident-prone boy had said, even if Kurt did agree with him. The countertenor just knew how big of a crush Blaine had on Tom Felton, so he kept that opinion to himself. But Reed had just blurted it out.

"Wha…you….how can…UGH!" Blaine was at a loss for words. He couldn't think of anything insulting enough to say to Reed. "_No one_ is hotter than Tom Felton!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Blaine ignored him. "And do you see a musical about _Twilight_? _Harry Potter_ has both a musical and a sequel! _And_ there's going to be a threequel!" (1)

Reed turned to Kurt, clapping gleefully. "Ohmygod! The Starkids should totally make a musical about _Twilight_! Darren Criss could play as Edward!"

Blaine's jaw dropped. "_Absolutely not! _Darren Criss is way too hot to play as Edward Cullen! And besides, most of the Starkids don't even _like_ _Twilight_. They went to go see it and walked out halfway through!" (2)

Reed sniffed. "Well, _Twilight_ is too good for them anyways."

Kurt choked back laughter as Blaine stood up off of the bed. "I can't listen to this anymore." He turned and fled the room, ignoring the laughter of his boyfriend as he slammed the door shut.

…

Shane, returning from Julian's room, had just reached his bedroom when Blaine stormed out of the rom shared by Kurt and Reed. Shane was surprised to see tears leaking from his brother's eyes.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" he asked, following the shorter boy into their room.

"How can they say that?" was the answer that came from Blaine.

"Say what?" Shane prodded patiently, feeling very _im_patient.

"Can you believe that Kurt and Reed think that _Twilight_ is better than _Harry Potter_?"

Shane was stunned. Now he knew why Blaine was crying; Blaine _loved_ _Harry Potter_, was obsessed with it. His humungous crush on Tom Felton was proof.

"Reed even said that Robert Pattinson was hotter than Tom Felton!" Blaine added, slapping away fresh tears.

Shane's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You didn't hit him did you?" he asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No, Shane, I didn't hit your boyfriend, even if I really, _really_ wanted to."

Shane relaxed. "Oh, good, now I can completely sympathize with you."

Blaine crossed his arms like a child. "Your plan had better work tomorrow, Shane."

Shane grinned evilly. "Oh, trust me, Blaine. It will."

The older boy looked worried for a few seconds before letting it go. "Well…good."

"I doubt Edward Cullen will ever cross their minds again after they see me."

"Is that a good thing? For Kurt, I mean. I don't want him to start pining after _you_."

Shane laughed. "You could always join me, you know. Julian has extra teeth."

Blaine blanched. "I don't think so, Shane."

"Suit yourself." And with that, Shane turned on the TV and channel surfed until _Vampire Diaries _showed up, causing another evil smile to twist up the corners of his lips.

_Tomorrow is going to be __**fun**_.

**(1) I really hope the threequel isn't just a rumor! How totally awesome would it be if they actually made one!**

**(2) All I know is that the Starkids who went to see the movie walked out halfway through, but that doesn't mean they don't like the books or whatever, I'm just assuming they don't.**

**Well, the next chapter will be the last but that also means Shane's plan is going to be put into action! And regardless of who has figured out his plan and who hasn't, I really hope I don't disappoint you!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, it's Saturday, and you all know what that means! Shane's evil plan is about to be unveiled! Which also means this is the last chapter **

**I know I said this in the last chapter, but I really, really, REALLY hope I don't disappoint any of you!**

**Oh, this chapter is going to be in multiple POVs so we can see the reactions of EVERYONE; including Logan and Kurt ;)**

**Saturday**

It was a very sunny morning when Shane woke up.

_Perfect_, he thought. _Vampires can't go out in the sun._

It was only six thirty in the morning, but Julian had said he would need a lot of time to prepare Shane, so Shane grabbed his cell and dialed the older boy's number.

"When I told you to come early I didn't mean _before _eight o'clock," Julian's tired voice said through the phone.

"Oh…sorry," Shane said. "I'll just wait, th-"

"No," Julian sighed. "I'm already awake so you may as well just come over."

"Thanks, Julian!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Shane ended the call and quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a Dalton T-shirt. Without waking Blaine, Shane slipped out of their room and hurried out of Windsor and over to Stuart.

…

Julian was already showered and dressed when the knock signaling Shane's arrival came. Julian threw his door open and pulled Shane inside.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered as he kicked his door shut.

"Look, Julian, I really appreciate this," Shane said for the umpteenth time. "If there's anything I can do for you in return…"

"Just…sit down and _don't move_," Julian said, gesturing to a chair in the middle of the room.

When Shane sat, Julian gathered everything he would need and knelt in front of the younger boy. He started with gelling back those wild curls.

"I'm going to look like Blaine," Shane whined.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Deal with it, Anderson. You asked for my help; don't complain."

"Sorry," Shane muttered.

When the last of the curls were slicked back, Julian had to admit: Shane looked like a tall Blaine. Except for his eyes; but Shane's green-gray eyes would look a lot better than Blaine's hazel eyes, considering the situation. Putting down the gel, Julian picked up the eyeliner.

"Whoa!" Shane said, shying away. "What the _hell_ is that for?"

"What did I say? _Don't move_," Julian said, ignoring the question. When Shane still looked skeptical, Julian added, "Would you just trust me?"

Shane slowly relaxed. "If you really think it's necessary…," he said.

Julian nodded. "Oh, it is."

Finished with the eyeliner, Julian picked up what would take the longest to prepare. He couldn't help but laugh at the insanity of Shane's plan.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out," he said, chuckling.

Shane narrowed his eyes, but he didn't dare talk. He didn't feel like having Julian yell at him again.

"Oh, by the way, I'm going to bring Logan by. I want to see Reed's reaction when he sees you, so don't go into his room until I text you, okay?" Julian said as he worked. Shane gave him a thumbs-up.

…

"Oh. My. God," Blaine said as he stared at his younger brother.

Shane grinned, causing Blaine to facepalm. "Looks good!"

Blaine dragged his hand down his face until it fell into his lap. "I don't know what to say. I _definitely _wasn't expecting you to get _that_ into it."

Shane's grin widened. "Complete opposite of Edward Cullen. I doubt that name will ever cross Reed's mind again."

Blaine nodded. "I hope so; I mean, you went through all this trouble."

Shane shrugged, dropping down onto his bed. "Now I just have to wait for Julian to text me saying I can go to Reed's room. He wants to see how Reed reacts."

Blaine nodded. "Well, I'm going to go over now. When's Micah going to get here?" he asked, standing up.

"He should be here soon. I texted him an hour ago to let him know to start heading over."

"Okay. See you soon then, I guess." With that, Blaine left the room.

Blaine leaned against his closed door for a few minutes with his head in his hands. He still couldn't believe that Shane was doing this, but if he were honest with himself, he was a little amused. A part of him hoped Shane's plan would work, but an even bigger part of him hoped that Kurt didn't start obsessing over "real vampires".

_Don't be silly, Blaine, _he thought to himself. Sighing, Blaine crossed the hall and knocked on Kurt and Reed's door.

…

Kurt opened his door and smiled when he saw it was Blaine.

"Hi, baby," he said, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

Blaine smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms loosely around Kurt's waist. When Blaine went to deepen the kiss, Kurt pulled back, giggling.

"Not in front of Reed," he scolded playfully, pulling out of Blaine's arms.

Reed was painting. But it didn't look like it was going to be a happy painting. Kurt raised an eyebrow as Reed repeatedly slashed his paintbrush across his canvas.

"What's wrong with him?" Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt turned to Blaine and whispered back, "He's mad at Shane again. He went over to your room this morning and saw that Shane wasn't there." Blaine shifted his eyes in what Kurt thought was a guilty manner. The countertenor narrowed his eyes. "Blaine? Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Blaine paled, but as he opened his mouth, the bedroom door was slammed open.

…

Reed was pissed. Who did Shane think he was? Reed had gone to his boyfriend's room expecting to be able to spend _some_ time with his boyfriend, as he hadn't seen him since Wednesday.

But, no, Shane hadn't been there! Where could he have gone at eight thirty in the morning! And without telling Reed? Reed was by no means a controlling boyfriend, but he was starting to feel a little hurt; it was like Shane was avoiding him or something.

So Reed had stomped back into his room and grabbed his painting materials. Setting up a canvas on his easel, Reed sat on his stool and had basically began attacking the canvas.

When Blaine came into the room, Reed ignored him and Kurt. He was not in the mood to see the two boys act as a couple; he would end up growing insanely jealous and probably throw his paintbrush at them.

When his door slammed open, Reed looked up, hoping it was Shane. Half of him was still angry at the taller boy, but half of him just wanted Shane to hold him and love him again.

When he saw it wasn't Shane, Reed went back to his…painting…attacking it with more vigor. He didn't care at the moment why _Julian and Logan_ were in his room.

…

"Why are we going to Kurt's room, again?" Logan asked as Julian led him to Windsor house. Their hands were laced together, and Logan couldn't help to thrill at the touch, even after all this time.

"It's a surprise," Julian said, winking.

Logan smirked. "What kind of surprise," he murmured, twisting Julian around and pulling the shorter boy into his arms.

Julian looked up at him through his lashes. "You'll have to wait and see," he said, oh so close to Logan's lips.

Logan pressed his lips to Julian's, who melted against Logan's chest. Logan moaned as Julian pushed his tongue into Logan's mouth. The blonde moved his lips down and along Julian's jaw, stopping at his ear.

"How about we go back to my room…"

Julian laughed. "Nice try, Logan," he said, grinning. Pulling out of Logan's arms, Julian took his hand again and started back towards Windsor house.

Grumbling to himself, Logan followed. When they stopped at Kurt's bedroom door, Logan was surprised when Julian simply thrust the door open without knocking.

"Hello, boys," Julian said coolly.

"Uh, hi, Julian," Kurt said, his eyebrows scrunched. Reed looked up from his canvas, but went back to it right away. And Blaine didn't even look surprised to see them. "What are you two doing here?"

Julian shrugged. He pulled Logan to the couch and sat them down. "Just bored."

Kurt and Blaine joined them. "You were bored enough to come and visit _us_?" Kurt asked skeptically.

Julian smirked. "Yeah." He pulled out his cell phone and texted someone, his smirk widening.

Logan frowned. "I thought you said there was going to be a surprise here."

Kurt and Blaine both turned to them. Blaine still didn't look surprised, but Kurt only looked even more confused.

Julian smiled at Logan. "Trust me, Lo. There's going to be a surprise."

Right after Julian said that, the door to Kurt's room opened once again. Logan turned to the doorway, and his jaw dropped. He heard someone gasp, but Logan couldn't take his eyes off of the person in the doorway.

_Was that Shane Anderson?_

…

"Reed!" Kurt snapped. The shorter boy had dropped his paintbrush onto the carpet, and Kurt _was not amused_. Now the carpet was going to have a huge stain on it.

Then Kurt saw the expression on Reed's face. He followed his gaze to the doorway, and gasped.

_Shane?_

…

Reed's door opened a third time; this time it _had_ to be Shane.

It was.

When Reed saw his boyfriend, he dropped his paintbrush. He heard Kurt hiss his name but ignored him. All he could focus on was Shane.

Shane was standing in the doorway, smirking. He looked _good_.

He was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged him _perfectly_ and black boots that went up mid-calf. A black button-down shirt was open over a black wife-beater, and on his hands were black fingerless gloves. There was barely there eyeliner, and the curls that Reed loved were gelled down. But most surprising of all were the fangs (there was no other way to describe them) protruding from his gums.

Shane looked _real _good.

"Shane," Reed finally managed to choke out. "What…what the _hell?_"

Shane leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and looking _drop dead sexy_. "What's wrong, Reed? I thought you _liked _vampires."

"If Reed doesn't, I sure do now," Reed heard Logan breathe out.

"That's hot," Kurt agreed. Blaine and Julian simultaneously slapped their boyfriends across their heads.

"When-no, _how_-did that happen?" Reed said.

Shane grinned, and Reed fought not to lunge at the taller boy. "Well, I got the idea the night the four of us watched all the _Twilight_ movies. Blaine kept you busy, and Julian loaned me the clothes and helped me prepare."

"You knew about this!" Reed said to Blaine.

Blaine cowered. "Shane told me to distract you all week so he wouldn't give away his plan!"

Reed's glare swung back to Shane. "So you _have _been avoiding me all week!"

Shane's grin vanished. "No! Well, sort of, but I didn't mean it in that way!"

"Then how did you mean it, Shane!" Reed was close to tears. Shane had lied to him. Shane had avoided him.

"You kept going on and on about _Edward Cullen _and how he was a _sexy vampire_. I told you, Reed. He's not a real vampire." Shane gestured to himself. "_This_ is what a real vampire looks like. They have _fangs_ and can't go in the sun _at all_."

"You still lied to me, Shane," Reed whispered. He was still angry, but if he had to admit it to himself, it was getting harder and harder not to jump his boyfriend's bones.

Shane's eyes darkened, and _holy hell he only looked hotter._ But before he could say anything, someone threw themself onto Shane.

…

Damn, Shane looked absolutely _edible_.

Micah knew he was supposed to make Reed jealous and he was going to take advantage of that.

Micah threw his arms around Shane's neck from behind and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"This is bringing back some memories," he said, slowly running his hand down Shane's side and around to his waist.

Shane squirmed under Micah's touch. "Micah…"

Micah pressed his lips to Shane's neck, knowing he was probably taking things too far, but _dammit he couldn't help himself._

…

Reed's blood boiled when he saw Micah start kissing Shane. All of his anger now focused on Micah.

Reed marched up to the pair and ripped Micah away from Shane, surprising both boys with his strength. Anger did things to a boy.

"Hey!" Reed shouted. "That's _my_ boyfriend you're hanging on!"

Micah sneered. "Oh? I thought you would have forgotten that fact, since all you can talk about is Edward Cullen."

Reed turned to Shane. "You told him?"

Shane sighed. "Micah was part of the plan, Reed. I asked him to make _you _jealous the same way you made _me_ jealous."

Reed's anger faded. "I…made you jealous? Really?"

Shane sighed. "Yeah, Reed, you did. All that talk about Edward Cullen…you've _never_ talked about _me_ that way."

Reed smiled softly up at Shane. Standing on tiptoe, he threw his arms around the taller boy, finally touching this _hot, sexy, __**delicious**_…vampire-boy.

Reed pressed his lips to Shane's, not noticing when everyone else left the room. Not breaking the kiss, Reed pulled Shane backwards onto his bed, pulling the younger boy on top of him.

"Shane," he murmured against his lips. "You are the sexiest man I have ever seen. Especially like _this_."

Shane smiled seductively, pulling away from Reed. "So now that you know what a real vampire looks like—"

"Who the hell is Edward Cullen?" Reed asked in a rush, grabbing each side of Shane's button-down shirt and yanking his boyfriend back to him in a heated kiss.

Both boys moaned as Reed deepened the kiss. Shane was driving him crazy. Their kissing soon escalated into a heated make-out session, and Reed gasped for air when Shane moved his lips to Reed's neck.

Shane pressed soft kisses to the soft flesh on the side of Reed's neck. Reed knew what Shane was going to do, and he didn't try to stop him. With his fake fangs, Shane bit down on Reed's neck, and an embarrassingly loud moan escaped from the shorter boy's lips.

"I love you, Reed," Shane murmured against Reed's neck.

Reed sighed. "I love you, Shane."

…

A boy with dark hair was walking down one of the hallways of Windsor house. There was an open door in the hallway, and the boy, deciding to be a good friend, went to shut it. But the scene he walked in on stopped him dead in his tracks.

A tall boy dressed all in black was on top of a much shorter boy, mouth on the smaller boy's neck. The taller boy was sucking on the other boy's neck, and the dark-haired boy saw a flash of pointed teeth when the tall boy moved his lips.

"VAMPIRE!" the dark-haired boy screamed, and dived on the pair, brandishing a crucifix.

**Soooo, there you go! I hope you liked Shane's plan! And I REALLY hope you know who the dark-haired boy is ;)**

**Reviews are love! (hint, hint)**


End file.
